


Nickname, Moonshine.

by emiswuxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiswuxian/pseuds/emiswuxian
Summary: A smut which occurs during their third year volleyball camp where some ex-seniors return in order to help the new juniors practice.Kuroo comes back and sees how much Tsukki has grown into a wonderful 18 year old and can't help but to admire his stunning moonshine.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Nickname, Moonshine.

Being the vice-captain of the current Karasuno Volleyball Club sometimes drove Kei to the extent of wanting to block the balls directly into the faces of all of their members, minus Tadashi. Handling both Hinata and Kageyama was already more than enough for him with said duo currently competing on who could make the best curry for their juniors. Kei inhaled sharply before letting out a sigh. Thank goodness he wasn't captain, otherwise he would've kicked everyone out the moment that they had step foot in the gymnasium. Tadashi offered him a soft smile before going ahead to help the members–the zoo–settle down. 

Right now, his primary focus was to make sure that this year's 'Golden Week Training Camp' went without a hitch. Apparently, their second and third year seniors from when they were first years were going to make an appearance in order to help the new batch of first and second years learn volleyball in more "fun and incorporated way" as quoted from Takeda-sensei. Kei was well-aware that most of their juniors were slightly scared of him, especially considering his tall height and intimidating aura. 

"Tsukishima-senpai," said Satou Haruka. He was their only junior, a first year, that wasn't as scared of him as the others were. Probably due to the fact that he was much literally a younger version of Tadashi, minus the orange hair. "Yes?", he hummed, turning his attention towards him. "I heard that Fukurodani's Bokuto Kotarou and Nekoma's Kuroo Tetsurou are going to be coming." 

Kei hoped that the slight tense in his shoulders didn't catch on to the juniors behind him and thankfully, it didn't. With his mastered forced smile, he nodded. "That's correct.. after all, you're aiming to be a middle blocker, correct?" Satou nodded excitedly, his eyes gleaming with stars. "I want to learn from Kuroo-san! Plus, Taka-chan wants to learn how to be a good ace!" Their other first year, a flushed and slightly grumbly Takahashi Gou, was aiming to be Karasuno's new ace. Kei couldn't help but to let out a light chuckle at them. 

He could tell that they were going to be the new freaky duo but, Kei liked that they were much calmer. "Oh! Tsukishima smiled! Did you see that Kageyama?!" Hinata exclaimed as Kei and the juniors entered the dining hall. Kageyama visibly shivered, glancing away, "I wish that I didn't." Kei scoffed. Definitely _not_ like those two. 

Tadashi laughed slightly before bonking them both on the head with a ladle. "Go get clean and since all of you are here, I have a task for you juniors!", he announced, happily taking away the children from his care. "Oh, Tsukki!" Tadashi looked over at his best friend. "While I take care of the kids, can you go and help our returning seniors settle in when they get here?" A simple, mundane task. Anyone who knew their seniors would be bouncing with excitement right now and while Kei was definitely somewhat excited, he could also feel that his heart was going to jump out of his chest and into a nearby ditch. 

Tadashi took his jumbled expression as a sign of agreement and let out a snicker. "You can go and resolve your sexual tension while you're at it," he waved dismissively as he walked away with the kids. "Shut up Yamaguchi!", he exclaimed with slightly tinted cheeks. "Sorry, Tsukki!", he echoed from the hallway. 

"Oh right!", Hinata exclaimed as he was washing his hands with Kageyama. "I remember in our second year when we caught Tsukishima making out with him in the storage closet.." he said, snorting a little at the end. "Who knew that Tsukishima was able to have that much _passion~_ ," he teased, causing the raven-haired male to let out a slight chuckle that he disguised with a cough. 

Kei felt a tick mark grow on his forehead as he smiled menacingly. "Oi, oi~..", he hummed out deeply. "You guys wouldn't want me to poison your food so that you won't be able to play volleyball tomorrow, _right_?" The duo immediately tensed and booked it straight out of the dining hall. 

Kei let out an annoyed grumble as he too walked out in the opposite direction, hearing Tadashi call out after the duo to stop "running around like chickens that got their heads cut off", or something like that. 

"Tsukki!!", a warm voice exclaimed as he reached the entrance. He saw a flash of silver before he was smacked straight against his side. "Look at how _tall_ you've grown, my neck is going to hurt and I have children to look after!" Kei groaned and rubbed his side. "Nice to see you too, Suga-senpai.. please don't do that or call me Tsukki again.." Sugawara Koushi let out a hefty laugh, putting both his hands on either sides of his hip.

"Are you done terrorizing our junior, Koushi?", called out a sturdy, strong voice. "Aw, _poo_ , Daichi you're no fun," he pouted. Daichi chuckled and stepped out of the bus alongside a tired Asahi and Nishinoya. "Captain," Tsukishima greeted, smiling a little out of relief because he didn't think that he could handle another hit from Suga. "Long time no see, Tsukishima. The others are still waking up from their naps." "Ah, I see..", he hummed. 

Just then, their moment of calm before the storm was rudely interrupted by an extremely loud, "BOKUTO-SAN!!", followed by a, SHOUYOU!!" as an overly excited white-haired male jumped out of the bus and ran over to lift up an overly-excited Hinata. Tsukishima and Daichi both grimaced at the sheer loudness of the two men screaming as Suga let out another laugh, joining them. Akaashi Keiji had also stepped out of the bus and attempted to do some damage control. "I'm surprised he didn't step out with a _'Hey, Hey, Hey!'_ , like he'd normally would, huh, Kenma~?" The now longer-haired Kenma, tied in a low ponytail, visibly cringed at them, making a move to step back onto the bus only to be stopped by no other Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Kei felt the hairs on the back of his necks rise as he clenched his fists. Daichi seemed to have noticed this and simply smiled, bringing the still-tired Asahi and Nishinoya to greet the overly-excited Shouyou. 

He felt his heart stop before proceeding to beat rapidly as he recalled every memory that he had with said man trying to pry his friend out of the bus. 

Every discreet kiss that was snuck, every look that he had sent his way and every _touch_ that drew Tsukishima Kei mad made every part of his body tingle. He felt something warm erupt from the pit of his stomach and decided that he couldn't let it continue any further. 

He had to get through the week and he absolutely was not going to let his hormones get in the way of accomplishing his goals. 

With the best fake smile that he could muster, he walked over to the two Nekoma graduates and caught their attention. "Kozume-san, Kuroo-san, it's been far too long." It wasn't _fair_. Especially not when the moonlight illuminated his _stupidly_ attractive hair–. 

"Oh~, Tsukki~," Kuroo hummed out with that dumb, _attractive_ voice of his. "Long time no see~, school has been tough, yah know–oh look at that Kenma!", he said, motioning his friend to look at the scene in front of them. "Shouyou has been waving to you for a while now, yelling, 'Kenma-San!'" 

Kenma whipped his neck so fast that his neck popped but did he care? Absolutely not. Like a not-so-agile cat, he walked over and Shouyou enveloped him in a warm hug, lifting him up and spinning him gently which caused the crowd around them to coo fondly. 

Kuroo let out a warm smile and the pair waited until everyone was inside. The temperature had begun to drop and Kei could feel his hands grow cold as his breath began to create small puffs of fog. Kuroo noticed this and enveloped his large, warm hands around his paler ones. 

"Cold are we, my little moon?", he asked softly, bringing his hands up to brush his lips against his knuckles. Kei gulped as he felt his face grow red with embarrassment. "Quit calling me that," he replied meekly, averting his gaze. Kuroo simply chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, brushing Kei's flushed cheek with his thumb. "I've heard that you've become quite a good middle blocker, after all, you _did_ learn from yours truly~." 

The blond grumbled as he stepped closer, burying his face against his collarbone. "Shut up you ego-inflated black cat.." he huffed out. 

Kuroo let out a laugh, his body shaking slightly as he pulled him in closer by the waist. "Sorry for not calling you so often.." 

Kei shook his head and sighed, pulling away. "It's not like you're my boyfriend anyway, plus it's cold, can we go inside?" The older male ruffled his hair and nodded, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sure my little moon and not _yet~_.." 

"S-Shut up." 

* * *

The end of the week grew near and it absolutely frustrated Tsukishima Kei to his core being. On one hand, his hormones were being dealt with but on the other hand, _his hormones were being dealt with._ In conclusion, Kei was in a pinch and he, pardon his French, wanted to be railed in the most _delectable_ way possible. After a day full of tiresome practices, Kei was in the bathroom alone, scrubbing his hair and body free of any impure thoughts. 

He managed to make it past his oblivious teammates, but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how Kuroo was within a 20-meter radius of him. The amount of sensual looks and touches that was sent his way made him want to drag the older male away into a dark storage closet and ride him until his legs were sore. 

_No,_ he had more self-control than this. 

His grip on the showerhead tightened and he let out a loud groan. After he finished cleaning himself, Kei hopped into the warm bath and sunk down until it reached his nose. He tried to calm down the heat in his stomach to the best of his ability. 

Tsukishima Kei prided himself on being in control of anything and everything and yet, Kuroo made him want to lose every ounce and fiber of control that he had with something just as simple as a glance. It was no use. No matter how tight he shut his eyes or how much he harnessed his willpower, Tsukishima Kei was growing impatient and _hard._

However, upon hearing the click of the bathroom door opening, Kei suddenly tensed and his hands shifted above his crotch as he frantically began to look around for a solution.

Everyone had already finished their baths and he was supposed to be the only _one_ in here. "Well, if it isn't Tsukki~..", oh for _fuck's_ sake, it just had to be the person of his problems. The devil incarnate, the only one that could make Tsukishima Kei's long and hormone-induced _cock_ rise up with ease–. 

"Woah there, moonshine, what did the water do to you to make you glare at it that much?", Kuroo asked as he slid in next to him. The water rippled and Kei blinked out of his daze, fully aware that his underneath his calloused palms and fingers was a full hard-on. His mind went blank and although he might appear collected to most, Kuroo simply knew him better than that. 

"Mm, I stole some of your soap, it smells really good to be honest with you," he said, intentionally sliding closer to him in the bath. Kei spared a glance towards his direction, tilting his body a little towards the right trying to prevent his embarrassing hard-on from being noticed. Though it might've been a tad too late. 

Kei visibly flinched when he felt the elder's breath against the nape of his neck. Kuroo trailed his long fingers from Kei's collarbone, to his left shoulder and down his arm before gently removing the blond's hands away from the latter's hard-on. 

_"It makes me want to eat you up.."_ , he said lowly. 

The blond felt his breath get caught in his throat as he leaned back, melting against the elder's strong chest. "Look at you _moonshine_ , you're all hot and bothered.. why, it would be so _rude_ of me to leave you like this.." he husked, sinking his teeth into the nape of his neck. 

Kei lulled his head back as he bit his lip, feeling Kuroo's other hand nimbly trail up against his neck, tracing circles around his Adam's apple. "K-Kuroo.. _please_ not i-in here..", he whimpered, moving his hands up to clutch at both of the older male's arms. 

Kuroo hummed and placed his left hand right on top of the blond's navel, gently running his fingers against the skin. It was dangerously close to Kei's member. As much as he wanted this, he would much rather kill himself than to have his teammates or _anyone_ for that matter find out that he was the one who dirtied the bath. "You're right Tsukki but, I only wanted a kiss~..", he teased. 

Kei's eyes slowly opened and he could feel annoyance burn at his fingertips. He tightened his grip on Kuroo's arms before he turned around and sat on his lap, cupping his _stupid_ face in his hands before connecting their lips together. 

The water splashed around them as he gently rolled his hips. "You egotistical cat.. do you _enjoy_ making me suffer?", he grumbled, nibbling his bottom lip as he slid his tongue in his mouth. Kuroo smirked and ran his hands up and down the blonde's sides before squeezing his hips hard, eliciting a gasp from Kei.

The raven-haired male took this opportunity to dominate the kiss, causing Kei to tighten his grip on Kuroo's shoulders. When they pulled away, Kei's entire body was completely flushed, his erection slowly sinking due to the fact that it was too warm. His head felt like it was going to explode from too many overwhelming sensations. Not to mention, he was also growing drowsy and Kuroo noticed this. 

"Moonshine, let's get out before you get sick.." 

The blond snapped out of his daze once more and scoffed, allowing the elder to lift him up out of the bath as they both dried off and got dressed, heading back to their rooms as if nothing happened. 

* * *

"BAAARRRR!! BEEEEE!! _QUEEE!!"_ , Hinata and Nishinoya yelled excitedly, Kageyama following in pursuit.

Tadashi let out a sigh as Kei simply pushed his glasses up. Their juniors were happily talking amongst the other teams and the ex-seniors. The smell of the barbecued meat was enticing and even Kei felt his stomach grumble. His best friend smiled as he handed him a plate of food. "Here you go, Tsukki! I'm going to go talk with Yachi-san for a bit, okay?", he said, waving at him before walking away. "Sure," he simply replied, happily looking at his meal. 

He looked for a quiet spot to sit and joined Kenma at a wooden picnic table underneath a shady tree. "Kozume-san," he greeted, the other male smiling slightly at him before continuing with his game. "Hello Kei-kun..", he spoke softly. Not much has really changed about the other male apart from his appearance which relaxed the blond a tad bit.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, not really minding each others presence as they were eating, gaming and pretty much just coexisting. Everything was calm and peaceful until Kuroo sauntered towards Kenma, taking a seat right next to his childhood friend. Tsukishima Kei averted his gaze as he pretended that the raven-haired male wasn't even there. 

Kenma glanced up between the two of them and sighed. "Kuroo, you _really_ have to get your feelings straight..or gay," he grumbled, continuing to click away at his game. 

"If you guys want to fuck then please do it somewhere else." The blond felt his cheeks burn as he looked down at his empty plate, scoffing slightly. Kuroo cleared his throat. " _Kenma,_ be nice," he replied. 

"No, he's right," Kei said, pushing his glasses up. Both of the males looked up at him as the blond stood up, lifting his plate and began to walk away before he paused. 

Turning around, he smiled genuinely, with only the slightest bit of teenage hormonal annoyance. "If you're going to fuck me then please hurry up." Kuroo felt his jaw drop open and Kenma turned his head to stifle a laugh. 

Continuing his path, Tsukishima Kei made up his mind. Tadashi was right, there should be no more unresolved tension. 

* * *

Watching his juniors have fun was something Kei actually enjoyed doing. They were currently playing with fireworks in the moonlight with the other teams and ex-seniors. 

Koushi had grown a liking towards Satou and was happily playing with him and Hinata. Bokuto was carrying Nishinoya who was carrying Takahashi. Asahi was panicking whilst Daichi was trying to calm them down. 

"They're all idiots," he hummed fondly, before he got his futon out. Tonight, courtesy of Tadashi, he was going to be able to have a room to himself on the upper floor with Kuroo. 

Lucky for them, no one came up to the second floor because they were all scared dumbasses. "Knock, knock Tsukki~..", Kuroo hummed, holding his own duffle bag. The both of them had already showered since everyone else was still caught up outside. 

Kei rolled his eyes at the coquettish tone in his voice as he got out another futon, setting it up with the elder. "Oh! Good idea moonshine!", Kuroo exclaimed excitedly, referring to the futon. 

The blond looked up at him and squinted his eyes, pushing his glasses up. "That I gave you another bed to sleep on if you don't satisfy me enough?" Kuroo laughed and leaned closer, pressing a kiss on his nose. "No, for more fucking space, silly!" 

Kei's eyes widened as he looked away immediately, placing his hands in his lap. "You absolutely _suck,_ you shameless _minx_ ," the blond spat out. Kuroo snickered in response. "I swallow too, darling~.." God, with a wink as well. Since when did the tension level increase?

Kei felt like his heart was going to explode as the excitement in his stomach coiled. Kuroo smiled and went to turn off the lights. The only source left was the shine of the moon gleaming through the window. 

Kuroo went to sit down beside him, reaching out to intertwine their fingers together, pressing soft kisses against the side of his face before nibbling the lobe of his ear. " _Kei.._ ", he whispered, sending electric jolts through the younger male's spine. "Lay down for me, sweetheart.." 

The blond slowly untwined their fingers, moving to lay down on his futon right next to the window. Kuroo positioned himself so that he was sitting in front of him. Leaning fowards, he hovered above the younger, captivated by what he saw. 

The moonlight illuminated Kei in an enchanting way. He moved his right hand to cup the blond's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. 

Kei had really grown over the past two years. 

His hair was longer and his features were more attractive. Kuroo's favorite part were those honey eyes of his. They looked warm and sugary in his presence. He absolutely adored him. 

Ever so gently, Kuroo removed Kei's glasses for him, reaching above them for the casing so that he could tuck them away safely. Kei gently tugged his shirt after he was finished, pulling him down for a slow kiss. 

Kuroo melted into the kiss. It ignited both of the fires in their cores. They've both longed for this the entire week. No, they've longed for this ever since they met each other three years ago. 

Kei was too stubborn to admit this, but he couldn't live without Kuroo and neither could Kuroo. The elder pulled away pressing their foreheads together as he memorized each feature on Kei's face. 

"Your eyelashes are so long.. beautiful.." The way his cheeks flushed underneath his touch made Kuroo want to press on even more. 

"Everything about you is so lovely.. your blocks are beautiful these days too~.." Kuroo praised softly and smiled, placing gentle kisses all over the younger's face. "I'm so lucky.." 

" _..Moonshine._ " 

That nickname drove Kei to the edge. It was a nickname just for him and it was more than enough to have him pull Kuroo down for a heated, rushed kiss. 

"It's been too long.. _Kuroo.._ ", he grumbled. "You just don't stop talking." Kuroo smirked into their kiss, breaking away to press multiple sensual and wet kisses on Kei's neck, alternating between gentle nibbles and hard bites. Kei let out a soft whimper, exhaling through his nose. "Can't help it, can I?", he retorted, squeezing Kei's clothed hips roughly. "So much I want to say to you.." 

__

Tsukishima Kei was never one to make noises during their intimate moments. However, Kuroo wanted to edge him tonight. He wanted the blond to scream and he _was_ going to achieve it. 

__

Kuroo pulled away, pushing the blond's sweater up to his armpits. "Hold it up, sweetie," he ordered before bending down once more, licking from the band of the younger's pants all the way up to Kei's right nipple. 

Kei let his eyes shut as he bit the bottom of his sweater in order to keep it up and to prevent any noises from escaping his mouth. The Nekoma graduate knew his way around the third year's body as this was not their first time together. 

__

Their first was back in Kei's second year, around nationals. They both ached for relief then and they both ached for relief now. 

__

They weren't in a clear relationship per say, but they've only ever been intimate with each other. They wouldn't let anyone else get close. The two of them kept this their little secret since Kei's second year. It was special for the both of them. 

__

Kuroo sucked on the pink bud hard, watching Kei arch his back intensely, squirming underneath him. He removed the bottom of his sweater from his mouth and opted to grip onto it instead. "T-That was unfair.." he hissed out, peeking one of his eyes open to glare at the man against his chest. 

__

It was about as threatening as a puppy. 

__

Kuroo smiled mischievously and placed his hand at the small of his back. "Why? You don't like it when I do _this_ –?" 

__

Kei's eyes panicked with realization. It was already too late when he realized that the elder had begun sucking on his other nipple with an increased intensity as compared to the last one, supporting the arch of his back with his hand. 

__

Tsukishima Kei let out a desperate gasp as he tried to pry him off. Kuroo pulled away with a 'pop' and Kei finally fell back, heaving with his face contorted into an expression of pleasure. 

__

His eyebrows were furrowed, causing his nose to scrunch up adorably and his lips in a slight snarl. The raven haired couldn't disagree that it sent waves of heat to pool down at his middle. "Kuroo, _don't.._ ", he snapped. 

__

Kuroo knew that he was sensitive there and normally he wouldn't do that. However, he hadn't forgotten his previous goal. "I won't, my moon~.. take your sweater off for me?", he asked softly, tracing circles against his now-perky nipple. Kei bit his lip, gently nudging the finger away before sitting up slightly. Kuroo helped him shrug it off before moving to take off his own sweater. 

__

He allowed himself to admire every inch of Tsukishima Kei. Over the past years, he had grown some muscle and Kuroo felt himself begin to grow emotional for the umpteenth over how much Kei had grown up. His mind screamed at him to touch, to worship. 

__

"Moonshine, you're absolutely _stunning_ ," he praised, staring at him directly in the eye. Kei turned his head, giving Kuroo a full display of his red ears. "C-Can you hurry up?", he said hastily before playing with his fingers. "I-I miss the way you feel..", Kei stuttered pitifully. 

__

Kuroo sat there, stunned for a few heartbeats before immediately moving to take Kei's sweatpants and boxers off in one smooth motion. "That so? Well, I'm going to make sure that you feel it for _days_ then." 

__

Kei felt his eyes widen at the statement, completely indulging himself in the way that it made his member twitch. Of course, Kuroo just _had_ to notice it as he put his clothing aside onto the other futon. 

__

" _Oh?_ You like it when I talk like that?", he hummed, pretending to seem unimpressed as he placed his hands on Kei's closed knees. The blond attempted to reach down in order to cover himself only to have his knees spread apart as rough, calloused fingers travelled down to squeeze his inner thighs. 

__

Almost immediately, those hands went to cover his mouth. Kei hated sounding desperate, he didn't want to give in so easily. 

"Hm, I bet that I wouldn't even have to touch you in order to make you cum, _hm?_ ", Kuroo said, blowing warm breath against the tip of Kei's member, causing it to twitch delightfully. The blond inhaled sharply, biting down on his lips. "You'd only have to rut your hips up like a cat in heat and I'd already be able to taste that salty, _bitter_ milk of yours." 

Fuck, Kei couldn't hold in the desperate whimper that spilled from the tip of his tongue, removing his hands from his mouth to clutch at the futon instead. 

"Kuroo, _now.._ I want it, _please?_ ", he begged. The elder simply hummed and smirked satisfactorily. "Such a good boy, asking so nicely~.." Kei rolled his eyes and grumbled before he felt a wet heat against the underside of his cock. 

The blond's eyes widened as he tilted his head, back arching along with precum oozing from the tip. " _K-Kuroo.._ ", he stuttered, biting his bottom lip. 

The elder noticed this and nipped at some of the precum, cradling his thighs in his arms before sinking his mouth down on Kei's twitching member. He male heard a high pitched moan dance around his ears followed by tense and sharp gasps. Tsukishima Kei was still resisting the urge to let go. 

_Now, this simply won't do._

Kuroo reached around for a bottle of lube, opening it with one hand as he squeezed it onto his fingers, all the while moving his head up and down. "Y-You perve.. bringing lube to a training camp," Kei scoffed. Kuroo smirked around his member before he hummed, the vibrations causing the blond to gasp. 

Kuroo circled the rim before slowly inserting a finger and raising his eyebrows. He pulled off of the blond's member to stare at the younger utterly flabbergasted. 

Kei looked at him and groaned, turning his face to the side as he shielded his eyes, face and chest growing utterly red. "Don't look at me like that.. and yes! I d-did.. in the bath..", he mumbled, referring to the looseness of his entrance. 

Kuroo purred and removed his arm, cooing softly at the younger as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kei could taste the slight bitterness of his precum and it made him grimace. 

" _My sweet moonshine~.._ you're absolutely perfect," he praised once more, sliding another finger in with ease. "Even though I could've done it all for you, you just wanted things to be quicker, huh~?" 

On second thought, maybe tasting the bitter precum was better than having Kuroo hurt his pride like this. 

"Shut up..", he mumbled, moving his foot over to the tent in Kuroo's sweatpants. "I miss you.. I miss _this.._ and.." his voice trailed off as he played with his fingers, gliding his toe gently along the outline. "I'm sure you do too.." Kuroo's gaze darkened as he hooked Kei's legs around his waist, thrust his fingers in a way where he was relentlessly rubbing against that special spot. 

The blond's eyes shot open as he arched up, moving his fingers over his mouth, only to have them pinned above his head. " _Oh~?"_ , the elder hummed lowly. "Covering your mouth so that no noise will come out, huh?" 

He frowned, Kei's eyes widening. "We can't have that, can we?" 

Kei's entire being shuddered as he felt the fingers pull out, now busying themselves with pouring generous amounts of lube onto a long, thick member. "Hm, it's been a while, pardon the condom, yeah?", Kuroo winked, positioning himself. "After all~," he husked, biting the shell of Kei's earlobe. 

_"I know that you prefer it raw."_ The sensation of Kuroo pushing his thighs back and penetrating into him with ease caused the blond to let out a soft, wanton moan, moving his head to the side. "S-Stop saying those things.." 

Kuroo would've felt bad for teasing him so much if he wasn't Kuroo Testurou teasing no other than Tsukishima Kei. 

"Sorry _Moonshine~_ ," he chuckled as the elder bottomed out. "But I know just how much you like me degrading you like this~." In order to shut him up and to prevent all of the blood from flowing to his upper body, Kei wrapped his arms around the elder, pulling him into a messy and rushed kiss. 

"Move," he demanded, bucking his hips. The friction caused the both of them to sigh into the kiss. "As you wish." Without any warning, Kuroo began thrusting at a unfaltering pace, coaxing quiet sounds of pleasure out of Kei's mouth. 

Kuroo bent down to bite his shoulder, moving one of his hands to trace a finger against the younger's neglected cock. "You're dripping," he stated. Kei's hips stuttered as a pitiful whimper escaped his mouth. "N-Not there.." Kuroo raised an eyebrow playfully, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Not there, hm? Then, what about _here?_ " 

The blond's eyes widened as he begun to see stars. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Kuroo was _thrashing_ that spot inside of him. Fuck him, fuck him and his long, _abusive_ cock. 

" _F-Fuck_ me," he hissed out, burying his face in Kuroo's chest. "That's what I'm doing, Moonshine." 

As Kuroo continued, they both knew that neither one of them was going to last. Kei's sounds had begun to increase in volume much to the blond's dismay. His inhibitions were being thrown out the window. "K-Kuroo..!", he hissed out, followed by a loud whimper. "T-They're going to hear us!" 

Kuroo's breathing quickened as he squeezed Kei's hips hard enough to leave bruises, relentlessly pounding into him. Years of volleyball training allowed him to have good rhythm and stamina. 

"What if I _want_ them to hear?", he growled out, gazing intensely into his eyes. "Hm, Moonshine? Show them that you're _mine._ " With that statement, something snapped in Kei's mind and he threw all of his pride away, letting his head fall back as the legs around Kuroo's hips tightened. 

"K-Kuroo! _Please.._ I w-want to.. with you!", Kei exclaimed, letting his moans linger in the air of the room. He could feel the sweat pouring from his body, dripping onto the futon. They're going to have to clean this up later. "As you wish~..", Kuroo said, removing one of his hands from the vice-like grip on Kei's now bruised waist, grabbing hold of his hands in order to intertwine their fingers. 

The blond held onto the fingers as hard as he could, knuckles turning white as he bucked his hips upwards. This caused friction between the sensitive tip of his member and Kuroo's defined navel. "F-Fucking _shit.._!", he cursed, his seed pouring out of his member, mixing with the liquid from their sweaty bodies. 

Kuroo pressed their bodies closer, sliding against the blond's twitching member as he released into the condom. The feverant rhythm finally began to slow down as the two men caught their breaths. Kei removed his hand from Kuroo's, cupping elder's face as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

"I missed you.. don't leave me again, please?", he whispered. This is what Kuroo absolutely adored about Kei. After these intimate sessions, he would open his heart to him and only him. "I promised you after you turned eighteen, right?", he said, smiling softly as he stroked his cheek, pulling out of him carefully as he grabbed some wipes and a warm towel that he had prepared earlier. 

The blond nodded and sniffled, basking quietly in the warmth of aftercare. After the elder finished cleaning and disposed of the previously used items, he laid down next to Kei, pulling him in for a warm kiss. 

Kei immediately melted against his hold, placing his hands against his chest as he sighed in content. Later, they both slid their clothes back on, laying closely against each other. No matter how tough Kei wanted to seem, his favorite spot in the whole world was Kuroo's strong chest. He loved listening to the elder's heartbeat. It was in sync with his own. 

Kuroo had begun lazily stroking the blond's hair, humming a random song that came to mind. "After graduation, when you go to college, it'll be easier for us," Kuroo said in between his humming. Kei opened his dreary eyes, leaning up to meet the elder's soft gaze. "Mhm..," he agreed, fidgeting with his fingers. 

That's when he noticed something was off. A silvery band on the ring finger of his right hand suddenly sparkled against the light of the moon. Kei jolted upwards, his heartbeat quickening. 

Kuroo hadn't expect him to react the way that he did, causing the man to sit up as well. A long silence ensued as Kei stared at the ring on his finger. 

"W-When..?", he stuttered out, refusing to show his expression to the raven-haired man. Kuroo smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah..", he trailed off. "I put it on when we intertwined our fingers earlier.. I wanted to make it official with you and well, I got you that since I promised, remember?", the elder rambled nervously. Kuroo saw Kei's shoulders shake and he wasn't sure whether Kei was laughing or crying. 

Kuroo panicked as he waved his hands. "I-If you don't like it or neccesarily _want_ to, it's completely okay! I just wanted to–". 

He was immediately cut off by the sound of geniune laughter as Kei turned around to look fondly at him. Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes laid on the blond's expression. 

He never thought that he would ever see this angelic expression again but here he was, proven wrong by the very sight of it. "You're so _dumb.._ of course I do," Kei said happily. The blond's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when had seen the ring and he didn't want Kuroo to see his expression right away, knowing that he probably would've displayed the exact opposite emotion he was feeling.

Cons of having a bitch-resting face. 

Kuroo groaned and sighed in relief, falling back onto the futon. "You _scared_ me, Kei." The blond sniggered and shrugged, taking his rightful place against the elder's chest once more. "Not my fault, _Tetsurou._ " 

The last thing he remembered that night was a warm kiss against his forehead before mister sandman lulled him into a dreamland filled with dinosaurs and a wandering Kuroo. 

Needless to say, he might've sniggered in his sleep at how dumb his dream boyfriend was being which scared the actual boyfriend awake a few times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on Haikyuu and on ao3!! I hope you guys enjoyed this ahah. This is dedicated to my friend. ;)


End file.
